Beyblade Team Maple Storm: Chapter 1
by animegirl3210
Summary: When a canadian girl named Ashton A.K.A Blizt went to the representatives tournament, she didn't expect to become Capatain. Now she's suddenly stuck with the Bladebreakers and their team captain Kai. Can she keep her patients or will Kai be killed before the first tournament. Will contain romance in later chapters.
1. The big tournament!

Beyblade: Team Maple storm: Chapter 1

Author's notes: Yes I love first season beyblade.

I was one when the first shows came out.

Don't judge me!

I feel so young right now!

Nooooo!

~BEYBLADE~

"Ashton wait up!"

I ran around Vancouver with no care that my seven-teen-year-old brother was chasing after me.

"Ashton!"

Tyler grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"What?"

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Listen! I agreed to take you to the Canadian's beyblade representative's tournament not chase you around the city.

"Sorry but when Drazery gets pumped, I get pumped!"

A faint red aura engulfed my body as if Drazery agreed.

My phoenix-dragon bit-beast was defiantly excited about this tournament.

The wind blew my long brown hair that touched my waist.

I was dyed yellow, orange and red at the tips of my bangs and ends of hair and the scalp in that order.

My red eyes sparkle from the shining sun.

Being a reprehensive for Canada would be awesome!" I exclaimed as I jumped around like a Mexican jumping-bean.

"Don't ever underestimate you opponent Blitz."

That's an old nickname I got way back when.

I was gone by the time he finished.

I was meanwhile, running towards a giant bey stadium.

"WOW! This stadium is FREAKIN' BIG!" I shouted for all to hear.

"Quiet down Blitz and let's get inside."

Tyler gently pushes me in the door trying to avoid odd glances.

~BEYBLADE~

"So. Ashton Rose is it?" a woman at the desk asked.

"Yep!"I answered enthusiastically.

"Are you in it?" the woman pierced Tyler's soul with her beady black eyes.

"Uh…no! Just watching." Tyler said nervously.

The woman eyed Tyler suspiciously then decided that he wasn't an escaped criminal.

"Alright; you're in block A. Good luck."

She pointed to a locker room with the letter 'A' on it.

I ran at full speed towards the door.

I pushed it open and it sling-shot back in Tyler's face.

LOL!

Poor Tyler.

~BEYBLADE~

"Wow! This place is huge!" I exclaimed as I saw the giant locker room containing about one-hundred kids.

They were all talking and laughing and comparing beys.

"I never knew Canada was so big!" I said wide-eyed.

Suddenly the TV screen turned on and the DJ enthusiastic face popped on.

"Will all bladers in block A, B, C, D and F please report to the stadium imminently!"

"How many blocks are there big Bro?" I asked as I watched kids one by one exit the locker room.

Tyler opens a pamphlet that he obviously picked when I wasn't looking.

"There are also G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z."

"Hoo boy." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "This is gonna be a long tournament."

"Get out there Blitz. I'll be cheering for you."

Tyler pats my back.

I smile broadly and run to the stadium.

~BEYBLADE~

As I entered the stadium I see six large bey dishes with about one-hundred people at each.

All of the kids in locker A were now all surrounding the bowl.

The DJ was standing on high crane with bars around it.

"Are you ready? 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"

The crowd shouted with the DJ.

Surprisingly ninety percent of the bladers were amateurs and didn't required effort to beat.

Grant it a few were a LITTLE more experienced and required a few hits but I never had to use Drazery.

"Wow! And the winner of block 'A' is rookie Ashton Rose!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" I shouted.

Twenty minutes later the all the battle royals in that section were finished.

The winner of block 'B' was Rylan James; 'C' a boy named Trevor Jackson, 'D' another boy Sam Ulangelo, 'E' Alisha Hicks and 'F' Jonathan Rice.

The battles took the whole day to finish.

The winner of 'G' was Denise O'Leary, 'H' Athena Grace, 'I' Raina Kirk, 'J' Paul Oblenes, 'K' Dan O'Riylee, 'L' Callie Smith, 'M' Annie McConnell, 'N' Michael Johnston, 'O' Connor Davis, 'P' Elizabeth Taylor, 'Q' Kyle Roy, 'R' Brian Hawks, 'S' Lucas Brown, 'T' David Anderson, 'U' Jocelyn LeBlanc, 'V' Tara Reed, 'W' Terence Banister, 'X' Josh Agnew and finally 'Z' Amelia Jones.

Tomorrow would be the battles against the winners of those bladers.

We needed all our rest.

~BEYBLADE~

"Good morning and welcome to the second round of the Canadian Representatives tournament! Today will start off a day with a battle of block 'A' winner Ashton Rose with Block 'C' winner Trevor Jackson." The Canadian DJ announced.

I ran out so fast that my brother didn't even have time to wish me 'good luck'!

I ran out to see thousands of bystanders chanting my name.

"Fans won't get you anywhere!" Trevor commented.

"No but this will!" I hold out Drazery for all to see.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"

I observed my foes beyblade just like my grandfather taught me.

"Okay it's a defence type bey. No use hitting it on directly. But wait! Not good with balance! Especially at the tip!"

Drazery clashed against the bey and didn't do a thing.

"What's wrong little girl? Finally met your match?" Trevor mocked.

The aura of Drazery consumed by body in a fiery rage.

"NEVER-CALL ME-A LITTLE GIRL-AGAIN! Drazery aim under!" Drazery's fire consumed the bey but Drazery herself wasn't released.

Drazery knocked the bey right out of the stadium.

"W-what?! How'd she find out about my weakness?!" Trevor fell to his knees as Drazery flew back into my hand.

"Another easy win for rookie sensation Ashton Rose!" the DJ announced.

Rookie sensation? When did that happen?

"Wow! Ashton Rose also known as 'Blitz' was really on fire out there! Literally! Brad do you think she has what it takes to be a next Canadian representative?"

"Yes Brad! That girl has talent and may even take on Team captain! She could probably even give Kai a good match for the world champions."

"Maybe true but she hasn't shown her bit-beast yet AJ."

"Next will be bladers form block 'B' and 'D'. Block 'B' and 'D' please report to the stadium."

Battles came and went.

The winner of the 'B' and 'D' challenge was Rylan James, 'E' and 'G' Denise O'Leary. 'F' and 'H' Athena Grace, 'I' and 'K' Raina Kirk, 'J' and 'L' Callie Smith. 'M' and 'O' Connor Davis, 'N' and 'P' Michael Johnston, 'Q' and 'S' Kyle Roy, 'R' and 'T' Brian Hawks, 'U' and 'W' Jocelyn LeBlanc, 'V' and 'X' Tara Reed, and FINALLY, 'Y' and 'Z' Josh Agnew."

The rounds would continue until there are four left.

Then the semi-finalist then the finalists which would determine the champion and team captain.

The reason why everyone came here today to blade.

To become a Canadian representative in the world champions.

~BEYBLADE~

The next morning, I tried to pull Tyler out of bed.

"Wake-up Derp bag! The tournament starts in half an hour.

I throw off my red pajamas and put on my usual clothes.

A red tank-top with fire designs, and orange T-shirt along with some short fire-blue blue-jean shorts.

Then it was yellow legging and snow-white tennis show without socks.

Tyler finally managed to get his lazy rear-end out of bed and was now brushing his teeth.

Ten minutes later he was changed and ready to go.

"Alright Blitz lets hit the road."

~BEYBLADE~

"Okay! Today's first battle will be Rylan vs. Athena Grace." DJ announced.

"Will both bladers please make their way to the stadium?"

Rylan was a girl with hair as brown and long as mine.

Only in this case, she had blue streaks and her hair was tied in a braid.

She wore blue-jeans, white sandals and a sea-blue spaghetti-strap T-shirt.

Athena was a fashion-obsessed diva who put glitter all over and hot pink bey.

"…" was all I said.

Rylan was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

I could tell by her face.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" The crowd chanted with the DJ.

"You can't beat me! I'm like popular!"

Rylan shook her head pitifully.

"Raylan was right about this freak! Finish her off with one clean shot Eliglo!"

A sky-blue eagle was released and knocked the bey right out of this dish!

"Wow! A few minutes and its over! Rylan wins!"

The crowd chanted her name but Rylan didn't seem surprised.

All the other battle were pretty boring.

But he ones with two other girls named Callie Smith and Denise O'Leary really sparked my interest.

Denise was a dirty-blonde haired girl with pale gray eyes.

She had white bag shorts that went tightly around the waist.

She also had a sky-blue shirt but her bit-beast, a cat called Layra unleashed a dangerous gray energy.

Callie was a tall girl with wild, flaming red hair and bright green eyes.

She had red Capri's and a purple shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows.

She had gray sneakers and her bit-beast was a red wolf, called Bloodeth.

I did three battles since it was an odd number.

My first battle was with Raina Kirk and didn't take much to beat her.

The second one they drew a name and it was Josh Agnew.

He was slightly more experienced and required a little extra effort but all's well ends well…except for Josh.

My third was Jocelyn and she was less experienced then any of them.

By the time the day was over, Athena Grace, Raina Kirk, Connor Davis, Brian Hawks, Josh Agnew, Jocelyn LeBlanc, Michael Johnston, Tara Reed and Kyle Roy were eliminated from the competition.

"Tomorrow is the big day!" DJ announced.

The semi-finalists are Denise Smith, Rylan James, Callie O'Leary and Ashton Rose! The pairings will be…Ashton Rose vs. Denise Smith and Callie O'Leary vs. Rylan James! Have a good night."

~BEYBLADE~

I leaped out of bed in pure excitement.

I was dressed in what seemed to be three seconds flat.

"Wake-up Derp bag!" I shouted jumping on Tyler's bed.

Tyler stumbled out of bed and cursed aloud while he took his usual morning shower.

"Blitz wait up!" he shouted as I tore down the hotel hall with my boundless energy.

~BEYBLADE~

"Welcome to final rounds of the Canadian Representatives tournament! Our first battle will be Ashton Rose vs. Denise Smith."

Both of us made our way to the stadium.

"Hey Ashton let's make this a great battle!" she called.

I gave her thumbs up.

"Nothing but our best!"

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"

My Drazery and her Layra collided sending our beys flying backwards.

"Wow you've got skill!" I call.

"Back at 'ya!"

"C'mon Drazery let's show you to the crowd! GO! RUSHING FLAME!"

Finally what everyone has been waiting to see.

My dragon/phoenix bit is unleashed and his flying towards Layra."

"Layra Gray Matter!"

The two bey's crash with unbelievable force but the stronger one is unharmed.

Drazery was just too strong for poor Layra!

Layra went flying and hit the wall.

"No! Layra!" Denise cried.

Her bey fell back into the stadium.

I picked up her bey and handed it to Denise.

"You're something else. You're the first challenger that made me use my bit-beast. Kid you've got possibilities."

Denise managed a smile.

We shook hands.

"Good luck." She whispered.

The battle of Callie and Rylan kept me at the edge of my seat.

Both deserved to win but in a stunning turn of events, Callie won.

Rylan's braid became undone during the battle.

Afterward they smiled and shook hands.

"Folks that battle of the finalists! The battle we've all been waiting for! Give it up for Ashton and Callie!" DJ shouted.

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Ready! 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"

The two beys crashed ferociously.

"Finish this quick Bloodeth! Blood ice tornado!"

Bloodeth started spinning really fast making blood-red ice.

"Ha! Bad move!"

"What do you mean?"

"Drazery! Burning blaze!"

Drazery charged forward covered in flame.

The tornado turned to fire and the bey stopped spinning!"

"Ack! No! Bloodeth!"

"Ooohhh! And the winner is Ashton Rose who will also be the Canadian's team captain! Our finalists and semi finalists will represent us in the world champions.

Good luck in future battles!"

Callie shook my hand.

"It's great to have you as team captain."

I smile broadly.

~BEYBLADE~

We sat in the locker room getting to know ourselves.

Rylan came back with her identical twin sister, Raylan who was a brainiac in beyblade.

She agreed to travel with us and help us in future tournaments.

"What should we call our team?" Denise asked thoughtfully.

"Something that people will remember." Raylan suggested.

"Team Maple Storm?" I randomly said.

"How about Team Snow Storm?" Callie suggested.

"No need to encourage the fact the we have a lot of snow." Rylan said.

"Team Maple Storm?" I said a little louder.

"Fine with me." Denise said shrugging her shoulders.

"Team Maple Storm it is." Raylan said typing on her laptop.

"Hello girls."

An old fat man walked into the scene.

Uh…no offence.

He was slightly taller than me, had a bushy moustache and had a cane.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson." Callie greeted with respect.

"I'm sorry what now?"

I was zoning out again.

Bad me!

"This is Mr. Dickenson Blitz." Rylan said.

"Mr. Dick-what?"

Callie smacked me at the back of the head.

"Only the most important person in the beyblading sport Ashton." Raylan said through clenched teeth.

"He managed the Bladebreakers last year." Denise squealed.

"They're team Captain is hot!"

"Ooohhh! Him!" I said though searching my memories.

"Kai? HAHAH-no!"

Raylan ignored us and continued: "What do you need sir?"

"You girls to let me manage you. As you know, the Bladebreakers are an all boys team. I thought I'd even things up with an all girls team and you girls are the item.

You will go to each other's tournaments and will work together until you two are the only ones left. A plane leaves tomorrow for Australia for your first tournaments. There you will meet the Bladebreakers. Got it?"

"Great…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Ashton?"

"Oh nothing Mr. D! Just talking to myself."

Mr. D nods slightly.

"The plane leaves at eight sharp. Don't forget."

"Bye Mr. Dickenson," we said in unison in a sing-song voice.

"So. Do you think we'll live?" I asked.

"Nope." Callie answered right after the question.


	2. Meeting the Bladebreakers

Beyblade Team Maple storm: Chapter 2

Hey my peeps.

Chapter 2 here!

Enjoy!

Kenny doesn't have a last name so I made his last name Noname.

LOL

~BEYBLADE~

"Denise I thought you set the alarm!" I snapped.

"How was I supposed to know there was no batteries inside?"

"By seeing if the numbers light up stupid!" I shouted back.

"Shut-up and move! We're gonna miss our plane!" Callie shouted over us and kept pushing us down the narrow hall.

We ran into the plane with only a minute to spare.

"Where have you girls been? The plane was just about to take off." Mr. Dickenson asked in disbelief.

"Sorry but _certain _people forgot to set the alarm." I said glaring daggers at Denise.

Denise hid behind Callie and Rylan for protection.

"The good thing is we're all here." Rylan said plopping next to me.

She and I have become BFF's and we share similarities.

Mr. D laughed.

"How long is it to Australia?"

"At least twenty-four hours Ashton." Raylan said checking her laptop.

"This is gonna be a long flight." I said putting my chair in a laying position pinning Denise to her seat.

I deafened my ears to the protests as I put on my iPod and the play the first song.

I soon fell asleep.

In my dream, five bit-beasts appeared in it.

They were in the position like dots on a die.

First a dragon, then it was a Tiger, a phoenix and a dinosaur;  
and right smack in the middle was my own Drazery.

They all shot their strongest attacks on a giant rock with an ancient text on it.

The text began to glow and the entire darkness lit up!

Suddenly…"Ashton…Hey Blitz wake up!"

I woke up with the morning sun to my face.

I was Rylan leaning over my face.

"Good morning sleepy-head." She said smiling broadly.

"Good grief did I sleep all the way through?!"

"Yep!" Callie answered.

"You my friend are a deep sleeper!" Raylan said with wide eyes.

"It runs in the family." I said rubbing my neck.

~BEYBLADE~

"Ashton your hair is a mess!" Denise exclaimed.

"Well she was asleep for twenty-four hours that shouldn't be a surprise." Rylan said sarcastically.

"Who was that boy with you?" Callie asked suddenly changing the subject.

"That was my big bro Tyler. He flew on a plane back to Moncton." I answered simply.

Denise wasn't ready to change the subject completely.

"Blitz get your hair brush. I can't stand to see your hair like that."

"Maybe you can't but I can."

The entire group except Denise snickered at my answer.

Denise must've gotten sick of my messing around because the next thing I knew it, she took my hair brush out of my bag and was brushing it.

By the time she finished, I was Mr. D walking with five boys.

"Hi Mr. D!" I shouted and jumped up so suddenly that the hair brush flew out of Denise's hand and was know slowly sliding out of my extremely thick hair.

"Wow that is some thick hair!" Rylan exclaimed as the brush fell to the floor.

I rubbed the back of my hair embarrassed.

"Hi girls. These are the Bladebreakers Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Kenny Noname and the captain Kai Hiwitari. And these girls here are Team Maple Storm. Denise O'Leary, Callie Smith, Rylan and Raylan James and their captain Ashton Rose A.K.A Blitz."

I hit Denise upside the head who was looking at Kai and was blushing in a furious shade of red.

Kai would've been the guy that most girls would've been after.

Well built and cute.

Thankfully I could myself immune to 'cute boys' at will so I didn't think much of it.

"I thought 'Ashton' was a boy's name." the boy called Tyson commented thoughtfully.

-_- "Shut-it Granger!" I snapped.

"Mr. D can we trade in Ashton for a dog or cat. Or even a nice little hamster?" Tyson whined.

Mr. D laughed nervously.

"No Tyson. She's gonna help you with your blading along with Kai-"

"I am?" I interrupted.

"-So she's here to stay." Mr. D continued ignoring my comment.

"I hope she's not as strict as Kai." I hear Max whisper to Ray.

Ray sniggered.

I pull out a sling-shot and shot a stone at Max.

"Yo Tate I heard that!"

"Why haven't I become a Tiger tamer like my mother said? Wild tigers are so much easier to handle than teen-age bladers." I heard Mr. Dickenson pound on a nearby café table.

After he pulled himself together, he went in between the groups who were arguing continuously.

"At least we now know they'll be long-time friends." He muttered as he pulled Denise off of Tyson.

"Listen! You kids are stuck with each other whenever you like it or not! Now! Ashton and Kai! Shake hands and join the groups!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! I'm supposed to shake hands with _that?!"_

I didn't like the way he was glaring at me either.

"Just shake hands Ashley."

-_- "It's Ashton."

Mr. D didn't say anything.

I shook hands with the Sourpuss.

Surprisingly his hands were as cold as his heart.

Those crimson eyes felt like he was playing with my soul.

I did the first thing that came to mind.

I shouted "CHEESE!" at the top of my lungs.

Then I felt normal.

As we shook hands, he suddenly moved his hand to my arm yanked it.

"I plan to run this team so say out of my way!" he threatened.

"I don't think that's what Mr. D calls 'Team Work'." I whispered back in the same way.

"Can it Rose! You'll be a huge problem if you'll lead our training times."

"What's wrong Princess? Afraid that I might beat you in the championships? Don't worry. I'll be sure to take it easy on an amateur like you."

"Listen here! The day I beat you will be the day you will NEVER be able to pick up a bey again!" he snarled.

He clenched my arm tighter until a sickening crack was heard.

Then he released it and a big purple bruise on my arm was his way that he made his point clear.

He walked away coldly.

I glared at him.

The pain from his clench was hurting me but I wouldn't show weakness.

Not to someone as screwed as that.

I took my sling-shot out of my pocket.

"That's thing she used to shoot me."

Max pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Your point?"

"What person keeps a sling-shot in their bag?" Ray asked.

"Someone like me that's who!" I said taking a stone.

"What are you doing Blitz?" Rylan asked.

"Giving Mr. Sourpuss what he deserves."

I shot a beautiful shot and it hit right smack in the middle of his head.

"Bull's-eye!" Callie shouted.

Kai glared long and hard at me!

I stuck out my tongue.

"Okay kids the cab is waiting let's go!" Mr. D said quickly.

So far being captain, NOT FUN!


End file.
